happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hot Tiki!
Hot Tiki! 'is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Jerky ruins a Hawaiian vacation for numerous tourists. Roles Starring *Jerky Featuring *Bushy *Biohazard *Toothy *Bro & Tyke Appearances *The Zebra *Richie *Caffeine *Toxicity *Flaky *Generic Tree Friends Plot At an airport, a line of passengers awaits a flight to Hawaii. Jerky comes along and cuts in line. He finds out he does not have enough money for a plane ticket, so he steals Richie's suitcase and runs off with it past a security scanner. Richie follows him but the security scanner beeps, forbidding him from regaining his suitcase. Bushy, Biohazard, Toothy, Bro, Tyke, and many other passengers are seen sitting in the plane. Biohazard leaves for a bathroom break and Jerky takes over his seat. The plane takes off and Jerky takes a nap, only to get disturbed by Tyke sitting behind him. He yells at Tyke and causes him to cry, leading Bro to punch Jerky in the nose. Bushy laughs watching this from his seat. Toothy walks to the bathroom as Biohazard exits, and the former gets afraid of being infected. Jerky gets an idea, runs to the scene, and pushes Toothy into the toilet. Toothy screams as the toilet water soaks his head, until Jerky flushes it and sends the beaver to his demise. He leaves and Flaky enters the bathroom, getting disgusted of what is in the toilet bowl. Bro is seen asleep wearing headphones and Tyke pulls out a slingshot. He sees Jerky walking back to his seat and slings a rock at him. The enraged pig grabs Tyke and throws him out of the emergency exit. Bushy gets pulled out and grabs onto the door's handle bar. Due to his fear of water, he screams at the ocean below. Jerky gives him a parachute bag before pushing him off. Bushy opens the bag, but instead of a parachute he finds sharp knives, which bring cuts to his body. The plane finally arrives in Hawaii and Jerky marches out. He finds a tanning bed and jumps inside it. A wounded Bushy washes up on the beach and spots his opportunity for revenge. He seals the bed shut with super glue and soon listens with joy to Jerky's screams. Later at a luau, Biohazard, Flaky, and a few other tourists gather at a dinner table as Bushy reveals tonight's dinner: fried pork. As the guests eat Jerky's remains, they all start choking. It turns out that Bushy poisoned the meal and snickers. However, he gets crushed by Tyke. As he sighs in relief about his safe landing, the knives land on his head. Moral "''No matter where you go, karma will get to you." Deaths #Toothy is sucked into a toilet. #Jerky is fried to death. #Biohazard, Flaky, and the other dinner guests '''debatably died from poison (or at the very least go sick). #Bushy is crushed by Tyke. #Tyke is impaled by knives. Trivia *Toothy's death is similar to Petunia's death in Wingin' It. *Caffeine, Toxicity, and the Zebra are seen in the plane before it takes off. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes